Potter Ball Z
by Professor Layton
Summary: This is what i hope is a realistic crossover between dragon ball z and harry potter so enjoy.
1. The Summoning

Potter Ball Z

**For the record I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter or anything in them. This story takes place around the middle of the 6****th**** Harry potter book and right after Goku comes home after the Freiza Saga in Dragon Ball Z. Also in this story Fred and George are in the book. This is because Fred and George are visiting Hogwarts.**

_In the Gryffindor Common room_

"Hey Harry we were just down in the kitchens"

"and we saw the menu for Slughorn's party tonight"

"and we noticed that on the menu is"

"dragon tartar"

"or more commonly known as"

"dragon balls." said Fred and George

"And how is this supposed to help me?" asked Harry

"Well the way we see it, you can use them to get back to Mclaggen." Said George

"Just how am I supposed to use dragons' balls to get back at Mclaggen?"_With devilish grins Fred and George started to tell Ron, Harry, and Hermione about their plan_

_Just outside of Kame House_

"Goku it's good to see you're back home boy!" said Master Roshi

"It's good to be back Master Roshi." said Goku with a grin on his face

"So what have you guys been up to ever since I left?" asked Goku

"Well… we haven't done much since we found out you were still alive but we wanted to start looking for the dragon balls because we want to wish back Guru's village." said Krillin

"Ok, then let's go get the Dragon Radar and get going." said Goku

_Inside the Gryffindor Common room _

"So, what you're saying is that you want to take all the dragon tartar from Slughorn's party and put them on one of your fireworks and set it off in Mclaggen's dorm?" questioned Hermione

"Well, yeah that's pretty much our plan." stated Fred

"Listen I know Quidditch is a big thing to you guys but don't you guys think this is going a little far?" asked Hermione

"Hermione, Mclaggen knocked Harry out and lost them the game!" yelled Ron

"Well, don't involve me in you stupid plans." said Hermione

_3 hours later at Slughorn's party_

"Here goes nothing" Harry quietly said to himself

Harry quickly walked into Slughorn's party and went to find a waiter

After 13 minutes of searching Harry finally found a waiter with small dark round balls on a platter

So Harry quickly followed the waiter and caught up to him

"Uh sir, sir" Harry said to the waiter

"Yes, can I help you?" asked the waiter in his droning voice

"Yes, you can. I would like some dragon tartar" said Harry

"Really?" asked the waiter in a surprised tone. "Well, then how much of it would you like?" asked the waiter who still contained a hint of surprise in his voice

"I would like all of it." Harry said as he took out an empty box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans container and carefully put each tartar in the box

Then Harry took off running to the Gryffindor Common room when he heard Snape yelling at somebody through a door. Harry was so surprised that he dropped the box he was holding and the dragon tartar fell out and they all rolled off the side of the stair way and were about to fall 7 stories down.

"Crap!" yelled Harry and he ran to the railing and was about to summon the dragon balls when Snape, after hearing Harry yell, went to investigate

"Potter!" yelled Snape furiously as Harry tried to summon the tartar and then Snape tried to disarm Harry because he saw his wand in the air so Harry's wand got knocked upward right as he used the summoning spell. Harry thought that the summoning spell had failed but as it turned out the spell had worked just fine.


	2. Plane Crash

_Somewhere over the ocean in a Capsule Corporation plane _

Bulma, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin were riding on one of Capsule Corporation's finest planes.

"Hey Bulma I think someone already has the closest Dragon Ball?" asked Goku.

"What makes you say that?" said Bulma.

"Well the Dragon Radar says that the closest Dragon Ball is moving." said Goku.

"What? How could anyone find the Dragon Ball before us." said Bulma.

As Bulma said this the Dragon Ball appeared in front of the air car, by itself! 25 minutes later 2 more Dragon Balls appeared in front of the air car.

"Bulma do you see that Dragon Ball it's just flying and 3 more are coming." said Goku.

"I see it Goku, I just don't believe it. How are 4 Dragon Balls just flying in the air without anything supporting them?" said Bulma.

_In Dumbledore's office_

"Professor I found Potter sneaking around after curfew on the 7th floor corridor" Snape said to Professor Dumbledore.

"That means Potter was going somewhere he wasn't supposed to be or he was coming back after _doing_ something he wasn't supposed to." Snape continued

"Now Severus I am sure Harry has a good reason for being out of bed. Don't you Harry?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Yes sir I was just going back to my common room after Slughorn's party." Harry said to Dumbledore.

"But why would you leave the party so early, surely you would have wanted to enjoy it?" Snape asked Harry

"Well sir I really wanted to get back to my common room because I was tired." Harry answered Snape.

"There you have it Severus, Harry was just going back to his common room. You may leave Harry." said Dumbledore.

Once out of Dumbledore's office Snape said "I don't know what you were up to Potter, but rest assured I will personally make sure I catch you myself if you are out of bed after curfew again. Do you understand me Potter?" to Harry

"Yes" Harry said to Snape.

"Yes what?" Snape snapped at Harry

"Yes_ sir_." Harry said to Snape irritably

_Just outside of Hogwarts' magical boundaries in a Capsule Corporation plane_

"Hey Goku how many Dragon Balls are we following now?" Bulma asked Goku.

"We're following all 7 Dragon Balls. Hey can you see something back there Bulma?" Goku asked Bulma.

"I see it too." Piccolo said.

"What is it Piccolo?" asked Gohan.

"It looks like a castle Gohan, an extremely large castle." Piccolo replied

"Yeah, it looks like a castle fit for King Yemma." added Goku

"C'mon Goku no castle on Earth is that…_big_." Krillin said as he saw Hogwarts

Just then the plane shut down. "Hey what's going on?" Bulma shouted confused. Bulma immediately started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Bulma we need to go, here hold onto my back." Krillin told Bulma.

Reluctantly Bulma grabbed onto Krillin's back. So they all flew out of the falling plane with Bulma yelling all the way.

"Hey guys let's go land by that lake." Krillin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Goku.

So everyone head for the ground with Piccolo leading the way when a massive branch swung out at him.

"What was that?" shouted Piccolo.

Just then another branch went in Piccolo's direction and then another so confused Piccolo started to back away when Krillin shouted "Piccolo, it's the tree the tree branches are trying to hit you!"

Out of reach from the branches Piccolo saw that Krillin was right and the tree was trying to hit him.

So the gang flew away from the strange tree and went to land by the large lake.


	3. A Mysterious Meeting

_In the Gryffindor Common room_

"So Harry did you get the dragon balls?" asked Fred.

"No I heard Snape yelling at someone and I dropped them. But the weird thing is when I tried to summon them they didn't come." Said Harry

"Well did anything happen that might have made the spell fail" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Snape tried to disarm me when I cast the spell." Harry replied

"Snape! Didn't he give you a detention?" asked Ron

"No 'cause he took me to Dumbledore, so I got out of trouble." answered Harry

"There goes our plan to get back at Mclaggen" George.

"Yeah, well maybe we can get back at him another way?" Harry suggested.

"Hey did you guys hear something?" asked Ron

"What do you mean Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Well it sounded like someone yelling, outside, by the Whomping Willow." said Ron

"Uh oh, if someone is out by the Whomping Willow, that's bad news they're probably going to get hurt." Hermione said.

"If they are by the Whomping Willow then we should be able to see them through the window." Fred said.

So everyone ran towards the window overlooking the Whomping Willow. But there was no one there. But out of the corner of his eye Harry saw some movement by the Black Lake. So Harry opened the window, stuck his head out and looked toward the Black Lake.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked Harry.

"I thought I saw something moving by the Black Lake. I was right look there are people over there." Harry told Ron

"How the bloody hell did they get to Hogwarts, I mean they look like they aren't wearing robes and I'm sure I didn't see them on the Hogwarts Express?" Ron asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." George said.

"Let's get going." said Fred.

Without another word Fred and George started running for the portrait. Then Harry and Ron sprinted after them.

"Wait those guys could be dangerous! Hey!" yelled Hermione but then she too ran after Harry, Ron, Fred, and George.

After 15 minutes the gang finally snuck up to the front door of the castle. "Ok guys wands out and be very quiet." Hermione whispered.

So everyone got their wands out and Hermione unlocked the front door and stepped out first and the others followed. Instantly they could see the people all of them had their backs to them either looking across the lake or at the Whomping Willow. But one of them was very strange because he had green skin and pointy ears wearing brown cloth shoes and purple pants and shirt and was bald. There was also a little boy wearing the same clothes with untidy black hair. There was also a man with orange shirt and pants and blue boots and a blue shirt under the orange shirt with wild black hair that was sticking up in a goofy way. Then there was a shorter boy with similar clothing except he had no blue shirt and he was bald probably the man's son. The other two people were a girl in a yellow jacket with blue hair and black jeans and standing next to her looking at the sky was a man with purple hair in a bowl cut with a purple jacket with a logo on the side with black pants and yellow and black boots and on his back was _a sword_.

"Hey what is that guy?" Fred asked Hermione, just after Fred said that everyone looked at Hermione.

"Why are you all looking at me? I don't know what he is." Hermione told everyone.

* * *

_In front of the Black Lake_

"Hey Goku don't look now but we have company." Piccolo told Goku

"Really how did you he…oh yeah right your ears." Goku replied as he looked at Piccolo's average Namekian ears.

"Hey do you guys see that in the sky. Hey I think it's the plane. It is the plane is coming this way. HEY GUYS THE PLANE IS HEADED RIGHT FOR THE CASTLE! We have to stop it. Trunks help me stop the plane." Goku yelled

And in a flash of light Goku and Trunks flew off. And Piccolo then turned around at the group of children who looked mystified by the fact that people could just fly off. Most people had the same reaction 2 of them looked exactly alike with red hair. A person around the same height with the same shade of red hair was with them. Then there was a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with messy black hair and glasses. They all wore the same gray uniform and pants except for the girl who wore a skirt. All the shirts had a red lion on it.

"So who are you people?" Piccolo asked.

"You should tell us your names first. You are the people who just dropped in on us." one of the lookalikes said.

"Ok, I'm Gohan." Gohan said

"I'm Bulma" Bulma said

"I'm Piccolo" Piccolo told the group

"And I'm Krillin." Krillin said

"So who are you guys?" Piccolo questioned the group of kids.

The girl with bushy brown hair said "Well I'm Hermione."

"And I'm Fred" one of the lookalikes said

"I'm George" the second lookalike said

"I'm Ron" a redhead said

"And I'm Harry" the kid with the glasses said.

"And who are those people?" Fred asked as he pointed to Goku and Trunks

"The one with Black hair is Goku and the other is named Trunks." Krillin said

"So what are you 6 doing out here?" Hermione asked

"We were tracking the Dragon Balls when…" started Bulma

"Wait you were _tracking _dragon balls?" interrupted Harry.

"Yes we were but the Dragon Radar and our plane shorted out when we got close to this place." Bulma finished.

"That's because all mechanical devices fail as they get close to Hogwarts." Hermione said

"So you're saying that the Dragon Radar won't work near this place?" Goku asked Hermione as he landed next to his friends.

"I'm Goku by the way" Goku said

"Yes that is what I'm saying." Hermione told Goku

"Well than how are we supposed to find the Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked Hermione

"Only way is to look by hand" Ron said

"But why do you want to look for dragon balls?" Harry asked the strange group as Trunks landed

* * *

_**Don't forget to review 'cause unless I get a review I'm not going to start chapter 4. And thanks to candaru25 for my first review.**_


	4. Find the Balls!

"We're looking for the Dragon Balls so we can wish back Guru's village." Krillin said

"Wait did you say _the _dragon balls?" Hermione asked

"Did you say you get a _wish_ when you get dragon balls?" Fred questioned

"Yeah" Gohan said offhandedly, "So did you say we're at some place called Hogwarts?" Gohan asked Hermione

"Yeah this is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione answered

"_Witchcraft and wizardry_? Wizards don't exist. Where are we _really?" _Krillin said

"She's right you know"

"you really are at a school for"

"witches and wizards." Fred and George told Krillin

"We aren't that gullible you guys we know wizards don't…" started Krillin as Fred took out his wand and levitated Krillin.

Instead of getting the terrified yell or shriek Fred was hoping for Krillin just seemed pissed off. He must have been used to flying because he friends must have flown them around. Determined to get a reaction, Fred moved him to where he was floating above the Black Lake.

"Put me down Fred. I mean it put me down right now." Krillin yelled at Fred

"Whatever you say Krillin" Fred said with his devilish smile

And right above the Black Lake Fred undid the levitation spell but Krillin stayed airborne. Immediately Fred and George turned to Hermione who would be the first person to stop Krillin from falling but she hadn't done anything. Then Hermione had an idea. _**"**_What if all of them could fly?_**"**_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Guys I think all of them can fly." Hermione whispered to her friends.

"You're close. Bulma is the only one who can't fly." Piccolo said

"I see those large ears serve a purpose." Harry said.

As Krillin landed Goku asked "So can you guys help us look for the Dragon Balls?"

"Sure, so what do they look like?" Harry responded

"Well, they are orange, they have starts on them one has 1 star, another has 2 so on up to 7." Piccolo said.

"Where should we look?" Ron asked

"I'm not sure, you tell us, you guys are from around here." answered Bulma

"We should probably look where Harry summoned the Dragon Balls. So Harry where did you summon the Dragon Balls?" Hermione said

"I summoned them on the seventh floor." Harry said hesitantly

"Ok, let's go search the seventh floor you guys" Goku said

"Wait. I think we split up they could be anywhere on the seventh floor." Hermione said

"Ok, Goku you look with Fred and George, Krillin you look with me and Trunks, Ron you look with Harry and Hermione you look with Bulma." Piccolo said

"Harry, Harry, come here." Ron whispered to Harry as everyone started back to the castle.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked Ron

"I think if we find the Dragon Balls first we should use them to get back at Mclaggen." Ron said

"Cool, but what are the odds that we'll find it first. Well I guess we could get Fred and George to stall them while we look." Harry responded

"Brilliant! Let's go." Ron said

So Harry and Ron ran off to the castle to search for the Dragon Balls. When they got through the front door everyone was already on different floors looking for the Dragon Balls. The first 3 people Harry and Ron saw were Goku, Fred and George.

"Oi! Fred, George come here." Ron told his twin brothers

"What's up Ron?" George asked Ron

"We need you two, to try and stall the others." Ron said to his twin brothers

"Why should we help you guys?" Fred asked

"Because we're using our wish to get back at Mclaggen." Ron said

"Alright, we'll help you. Just hurry up." George said

"What was that all about?" Goku asked Fred and George

"Nothing. You find any of the Balls yet?" Fred said

"No, not yet." Goku told the twin

As Harry was walking down the corridor he passed Hermione who was looking with Bulma. Just as Harry was about to pass by and look himself Hermione stopped him.

"Harry I know what you're doing. But you can't you know." Hermione told Harry

"Hermione what are you talking about I'm not doing anything." Harry lied

"I saw you and Ron talking and I know that you guys are obsessed with Quidditch. You're probably going to find the Dragon Balls and use your wish to get back at Mclaggen aren't you?" Hermione responded to Harry

Without waiting for Harry's response Hermione retorted "Harry, Goku and his friends are going to use them to wish back an entire village! You can't be that selfish."

"You're right Hermione. We were being selfish; I guess Goku's wish is more important than ours." Harry said realizing he was wrong and Hermione was again right

* * *

_In front of Kame house_

"Master Roshi how many Dragon Balls do you think they found by now?" Oolong asked Master Roshi

"I don't know Oolong, with the Dragon Radar who knows? Maybe 1 maybe all 7, let's just hope they don't run into trouble on the way." Master Roshi said looking up from his magazine.

* * *

_The seventh floor corridor of Hogwarts_

"Harry I found one of the Dragon Balls." Ron told Harry as he held up the 4 star Dragon Ball

"Great let's go tell Goku" Harry said as he started to walk off

"Wait. What do you mean tell Goku? I thought we were going to use the wish to get back at Mclaggen." Ron said in shock

"Goku's wish is more important than ours. We should let them use the wish." Harry said.

"Now way remember what Mclaggen did to you!" Ron said back

"We can get back at him another way." Harry said.

Fred and George hearing what Harry said went to go talk to their brother about the plan.

"Hey Ron listen, we need to talk to you about the plan" Fred told his Ron

"Don't tell me you guys are backing out too." Ron said disappointedly to his twin brothers

"We are"

"We thought about it and realized"

"What you want to wish isn't as important as Goku's wish." said Fred and George

"Yeah from what we heard the people they want to wish back are really nice and they didn't deserve to die." said George

"Fine, I won't try to use a wish to get back at Mclaggen." Ron said

"We better show the Ball to Goku you guys." Harry said grabbing the ball out of Ron's hand.

_**Ok tell me what you think in a review and whether or not I should add characters to my story. And I want to thank Knight25 for pointing out a mistake in this chapter. And if anyone else spots a chapter I'll add any character from either book or show. And thanks to candinaru25 for reviewing keep it up guys. **_


	5. Ravenclaw's Insomniac

"Hey Goku we found one of the Balls." Harry said as he showed the Dragon Ball to Goku.

"Great! We just need to find the other 6." Goku said happily to Harry

"So you guys haven't found any of the other ones yet?" Ron asked Goku

"No, not yet." Goku said

"Goku we found them." Krillin said holding 2 balls in his hands.

"Goku 6 of the balls were behind a drape." Bulma said with a Dragon Ball in each hand

"So now we have all of them."Piccolo said

"So how do we make the wish?" Hermione asked Bulma

"We should make our wish soon because if we make it during the day everyone will see the dragon." Piccolo said

"Dragon? There's a dragon?!" Harry said completely shocked

"Well, yeah why do you think they are called the _Dragon Balls_?" Goku said back

"I just thought that it was a catchy name or something." Harry said a little ashamed

"Can we talk about this later we have company." Piccolo said

"What?! Is it one you guys?" Ron asked Piccolo

"Do you think I would be this worried if it was one of us? Well to answer your question no his power level is too low I can barely sense it." Piccolo said

"Then how do you know they are coming?" Hermione asked ignoring what Piccolo said about being able to feel power levels, whatever that meant

"I can hear him, he's down on the second floor but he's headed right for us." Piccolo answered Hermione

"Come on follow us we can show you how to get out of here." Fred said to everybody as George walked next to him as they lead the way

"Fred where do you reckon we go?" George asked his twin

"It's got to be someplace where we will know anyone is coming and be able to get away no matter what." Fred told George

"The common room!" Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron all said together loudly

"Hey that man and his cat heard you guys! We need to get to that common room fast!" Piccolo whispered hurriedly

"Wait did you say

Cat?" Fred and George said

"Yeah, but we need to go." Piccolo said

"Where's the common room you guys?" Gohan asked

"This way." said Harry as he took off

"Let's go." Goku said excited

So the unusual group took off after Harry in hopes of getting to the common room before the man with a cat got to them. And just who is this strange stranger with a cat for a companion? Will our heroes make it in time? Who knows? Find out next time on Potter Ball Z!

* * *

_Inside a capsule corporation capsule_

_Gravity simulator activating 450x planet's normal gravity_

"I need to become stronger than Kakarot I just need to!" Vegeta yelled to himself while he trained

Beep Beep

"Vegeta! What are you doing?! If you continue to train at 450x Earth's gravity you will be crushed!" yelled Dr. Briefs through a T.V. monitor that connected his lab to the capsule

"Leave me alone old man!" Vegeta yelled back

"You had better watch out Kakarot because when I dispose of these androids I will kill you! Do you hear me Kakarot I will kill you!!!!" Vegeta yelled to no one

* * *

_Inside the Ravenclaw common room_

"I wonder who that is?" said a Ravenclaw student as they put down their book and snuck out into the corridor

Then she saw them. The most unusual group she had ever seen, well not the _most unusual_ group but very close to it. She saw a tall man with spiky black hair and a boy with similar hair who must have been the tall man's son along with a bald kid possibly the boy's brother and a kid with short purple hair and a girl with blue hair behind the others. "Wait a minute" the girl thought to herself they were only the back of the group and as she looked in front of them she saw a group of people she recognized her friends from the Gryffindor house and a tall green man with a white hat and cape. The girl decided to follow her friends but almost changed her mind when she saw who was coming up the stairs. It was Filch. And he was going to catch them by taking a shortcut. "I've got it!" she thought and ran off to the other side of the stair case. She then dropped one of her bracelets to the bottom of the staircase and hid.

"What?! What was that?" said Filch in shock and immediately looked to the top of the staircase to see if anyone was there.

"Come on Mrs. Norris we need to see what that was." said Filch to his cat as he turned around and went down the stairs

She then took off to meet her friends hoping for an adventure

"Get inside quick" Harry said as he held open the portrait for his friends to get inside the Gryffindor Common room

"Hi Harry." said the Ravenclaw girl as she walked up to the group

"Uh… hi." Said Harry a little uncomfortably because he had gone on a date with her but it got cut short halfway

_**Thanks to Nate, Knight25, and candinaru25 for reviewing remember if anyone posts a review positive or negative with a character from DBZ or HP that they want me to add and I'll actually put it into serious consideration to add. And if you add something in a review that would make my story more realistic I will guarantee to add the character you want me to add or one you make up. **_


	6. Close Encounter with Filch

"Luna what are you doing here?" Harry said after recovering from the shock of seeing his strange friend.

"I heard a noise and came to see what it was." Luna stated simply

"Well you had better get back to your own sleeping area because someone is coming. Speaking of him we better get inside." Piccolo said as he stepped through the open portrait hole.

"C'mon guys we should get inside before it's too late." Trunks said walking through to the common room.

And so one after the other all members of the unusual group got into the Gryffindor common room that is, everybody except for Harry while he stood with Luna.

"Luna you need to get back to the Ravenclaw Tower before Filch get's here." Harry said to Luna

"I can't. There isn't enough time to get back to Ravenclaw Tower without getting caught by Filch." Luna said sadly to Harry.

"Then just come into the Gryffindor common room until Filch leaves." Harry suggested

"Ok that sounds like a great idea." Luna said as she too went into the Gryffindor common room with Harry following her. __

So the Gryffindors got settled in their beds trying not to disturb their sleeping roommates while the others tried to find a comfortable position where they could sleep. While an angry Filch couldn't find any out of bed trouble makers so he angrily stalked off to his own bedroom to get some sleep.

It appears our heroes have survived a close encounter with Filch and are now trying to get some rest but what surprises will the morning hold? Find out next chapter on **Potter Ball Z!**

**Hey guys sorry about the short chapter and the long wait but I have some serious writers block. Also read my other story **Warped. **Thanks!**


	7. MidMorning Mishap

"Aughh." sighed Gohan as he got up he then looked at the table and started stretching but then quickly looked back at the table and his usual silly grin slowly faded from his face and was replaced with a look of horror as he saw the Dragon Balls were gone.

"Piccolo wake up. Wake up Mr. Piccolo." said Gohan as he started shaking his mentor trying to wake him up

"Uhhhh. What do you want Gohan?" asked Piccolo proving that he clearly was not a morning person

"Piccolo the Dragon Balls are gone." said Gohan hurriedly as quietly as possible

"WHAT! What do you mean the Dragon Balls are gone?" Piccolo yelled

"Piccolo be quiet we don't want anyone to know we're here." Gohan said quickly in a hushed voice

"What's going on Piccolo? Why did you yell?" Goku said drearily

"What's going on down there?" asked a girl from one of the rooms above

"Goku we need to get out of here fast!" Piccolo told Goku

"But what about the Dragon Balls?" Krillin asked Piccolo

"We can come back for them later but we need to go now!" Piccolo yelled

_Gryffindor Common Room 6__th__ Year Girls Dormitory _

"Hermione wake up!" Lavender Brown said in a worried voice as she shook Hermione trying to wake her

"What is it Lavender?" Hermione said groggily while she started to sit up

"Hermione there are people downstairs you have to go to the boys room and get them to see who's down there." Lavender said to Hermione

"Why don't you go?" Hermione asked

"Because you know the guys and we don't so go." said Lavender while behind the other girls in their dorm nodded their heads

"Fine." said Hermione throwing her sheets aside and started to get dressed

Hermione then proceeded to go downstairs having a hunch that the people were the strangers they met yesterday.

Hermione then heard someone say "Now Goku someone's coming." She then heard someone else say "Piccolo I can't, something's wrong, it won't work.

"Don't worry guys it's just me." Hermione said

"Oh Hermione it's you." Trunks said

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked once she noticed everyone had one of their hands on Goku's shoulder.

"Nothin' really." Gohan said as everyone let go of Goku

"So what's up, why did you yell?" Hermione asked

"The Dragon Balls are gone." said Krillin

"I think I know where to find them." said Hermione as she ran back up to the boy's dormitory she then rushed in and ran straight to Harry and yelled "Harry wake up!" This then caused the confused Harry to jump up startled in his bed.

"Hermione what are you doing in here?" yelled Harry

"I need to talk to Dobby." Hermione said to Harry

"What? Why?" asked a still confused Harry

"I'll explain later I need to talk to Dobby." Hermione said a little irritated

"Hermione what are you doing in here?" asked Seamus Finnegan

"Not now Seamus!" Hermione yelled at Seamus

"Dobby!" Harry yelled as the house elf Dobby apparated in with a loud "Crack"

"Dobby when you were cleaning last night did you see 7 little orange balls?" Hermione asked Dobby

"Yes. Dobby threw away the balls." Dobby said honestly

"Ok, Dobby can you get them back?" Hermione asked Dobby

"Dobby will try." Dobby said and then disapparated

Hermione then ran back to the Common Room and told the Z warriors about the situation

**Sorry for the really really but I had a serious case of writers block followed by a month long computer virus. But here it is also read my other story **Warped.


	8. Disastours Encounter

"Ha!" Goku laughed when Hermione told him what Dobby had done

"What's funny about that?" Hermione asked confused expecting Goku to be enraged she personally thought this was a much better alternative

"I just can't believe someone would throw out the Dragon Balls." Goku said still chuckling a little

"So you're saying all we can do now is wait?" Piccolo asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah that's pretty much exactly what I'm saying." Hermione said back to Piccolo

"You mean to tell me you idiots just _left_ the Dragon Balls right there on the table?" Bulma yelled as she pointed at the table "You didn't even put any protection on them?"

"We didn't think that anyone would try and take them." Goku said

"Ughhh! Men!" Bulma yelled frustrated

CRACK!

"Miss Granger I couldn't find the Balls I threw away." Dobby said downtrodden

"It's ok Dobby, but where did you get rid of the little balls?" Hermione asked Dobby sweetly

"The trash area is inside the kitchen if you want to find them look there." Dobby said a little less disappointed

Hermione barely had enough time to say "Thank you" before Dobby disapparated with a loud CRACK!

"W w what was that thing?" Gohan asked a little grossed out

"I don't know what it was but it was gross." Bulma said loudly

"Dobby is a house elf, a creature that is forced to do the bidding of their master until they are set free of die." Hermione said bitterly

"Wow, that's horrible." Bulma muttered

"So Dobby said that the Dragon Balls are in the kitchen." Trunks said

"Alright so let's go." Krillin said cheerfully as he started to walk away

"Hey Krillin wait a second." Goku said to his bald headed friend

"Huh, what's wrong Goku?" Krillin asked

"Well for starters do you even know where the kitchen is?" Goku asked

"Uh well…" started Krillin

"And even if one of those guys (Goku points at the dormitories) knows where the kitchen is are they allowed in the kitchen?" Goku asked Krillin

"Gee I guess…" Krillin started to say

"And even if they are allowed in the kitchen do you think that _we_ would be allowed in the kitchen?" Goku asked

"Actually the kitchen doesn't have any school staff in it, just house elves so as long as we can get you guys to the kitchen without being noticed then we'll be fine" Hermione said which instantly improved Krillin's mood

"See Goku, everything's fine, don't worry so much, now let's go get those Dragon Balls." Krillin said with his cheerfulness restored

"Hermione why did you need to talk to Dobby?" Harry asked

"He threw away the Dragon Balls so I had to talk to him." Hermione said blankly "Now go get Ron, we're going to the kitchen."

"Oy! Ron! Get down here!" Harry yelled in the direction of his dorm room

A few minutes later Ron walked down the stairs to his friends wondering just what his best friend wanted and when he saw the Z warriors he knew that his "adventure" last night was not a dream but considering their luck of only running into Filch it might as well have been.

"So what are we doing now?" Ron asked still half asleep

"We're going to the kitchen to get the Dragon Balls back." Hermione said to Ron which seemed to improve his spirits

So the group set off to the kitchen forgetting to wake up Luna, leaving her in the common room, and about 10 minutes and a few close calls later they reached the portrait that was the secret entrance to the kitchen.

"Potter off to your remedial potions class?" Draco Malfoy asked sarcastically while his two cronies did one of the only things they could do well: look tough

"Shut up Malfoy" responded Harry

"Want to make me Potter"

"Bring on Malfoy"

"Harry calm down" Hermione said as she put her arm in front of Harry

"What's up is the cost clear?" Bulma whispered

"No." Ron whispered back "Be quiet"

"Who's there?" Malfoy asked almost irritated

Hearing that their "boss" was irritated Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and tried to look menacing which wasn't hard for them.

"That isn't any of your business Malfoy." Harry said

"You should watch your tone Potter."

"Just go away Malfoy." Hermione said to Malfoy

"Shut up Mud blood." Crabbe said

"Don't talk to Hermione like that!" Ron said angrily

"Try and make me." Crabbe said toughly trying to intimidate Ron

"Ron it's okay." Hermione said to Ron trying to calm him down

"No it isn't Hermione." Harry said to her

"Get out of here Malfoy; don't make things worse for yourself." Ron said coolly

"Shut up." Malfoy said "Why do you want us to go so badly huh?"

"That's not any of your business Malfoy." Ron replied

"Is the coast clear now?" Bulma whispered

"No, we'll tell you when the coast _is_ clear." Ron said

"Ok, geez you don't have to get snappy with me." Bulma whispered back

"Really, who is back there?" Malfoy asked

"That's none off your business Malfoy; I think we've been over this." Harry said coolly

"Crabbe, Goyle go find out who's on the other side of the wall." Malfoy told his loyal goons

So Crabbe and Goyle started walking to the wall where the Z fighters were hiding when Harry and Ron, just waiting for a reason to fight Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, pointed their wands at Malfoy's cronies and threatened to stun them if they didn't step back but this just got them angry so they as well took out their wands but before they could do that Ron and Harry both hit Crabbe and Goyle with different spells. Crabbe had hit Ron with "Levicorpus" (the spell that hangs people by their ankle) but Ron had hit Crabbe with "Stupefy" (the charm that knocks people out). Harry had hit Goyle with "Petrificus Totalus" so Goyle didn't have a chance to counter with his own spell. Malfoy had then hit the upside down Ron with "Stupefy" and Hermione tried to stun Malfoy but Malfoy used "Protego" (you know what that does) so it got rebounded and hit Hermione.

"So it's just you and me Malfoy." Harry said shocked that Malfoy could beat Hermione in a duel

"Too bad for you Potter." Malfoy retorted

"What is going on out here?" Bulma asked annoyed that she didn't know what was happening

"Aughh!" yelled Bulma when she saw the unconscious kids lying on the floor

Malfoy then tried to hit Bulma with a stunning spell but Trunks intervened and moved Bulma out of the way before the spell hit but the spell hit the wall and exploded which caused all the Z warriors to gasp in shock

"Rrrrgh. Why you. What are you trying to accomplish?" Trunks said in outrage thinking that the spell would have killed or really hurt Bulma.

"And who are you?" Malfoy asked trying to sound calm but found out that, being calm was a difficult feat at the moment.

"After that was said the rest of the Z fighters walked out from behind the wall which further shocked Malfoy

"Wh who are you guys?" Malfoy asked losing all hope of staying calm and collected.

"_**Forget trying to stay cool right now I'm just trying not to pee my pants. Who are these people?I don't even think Crabbe or Goyle could take one of these guys, and what about the green one forget who, what is he? If they really are friends of Potter then I could be in real trouble. Well there's only one thing a great Slytherin like myself could do in this situation."**_

Hey readers it's the author in case you're wondering what you see above you is what Malfoy is thinking and from now on that text means what someone is thinking. I know the chapter is a little weird but I wanted to put Malfoy and his gang in there for ya. To all you Malfoy fans if you think that Malfoy would act differently please leave a review and I just might change the story for you. As you know all reviews that suggest a change in plot will be considered, just saying. That's it for now.


	9. A Frightening Find

"Professor Snape thank god you're here!" Malfoy yelled with relief in his voice as a smile spread across his face.

Harry and the rest of the Z fighters immediately turned around, that is except for Piccolo who didn't buy Malfoy's lie which meant that Malfoy's crafty getaway would have to wait for another time. Then Malfoy decided that a crafty getaway was not important and the only thing he thought about was how fast these weirdoes could run.

"Protego!" Malfoy yelled as he flourished his wand and ran down the corridor as fast as he could. Not knowing what would happen the Z fighters covered their heads with their hands and braced for the worst but when the removed their hands and saw Malfoy was gone. Upon seeing this Krillin then ran to the follow Malfoy but got bounced back by the invisible shield. Hermione who had just been revived by Harry told Krillin to "give it up" because the shield would be impossible to run through.

"Don't waste your time on Malfoy. He aint worth the clothes he's wearing." Ron said as he slowly stood up.

"He was pretty cowardly to leave his friends behind." Trunks said as he looked down at the unconscious Crabbe and Goyle.

"That's the kind of person Malfoy is. Not a very good pal. That's why he's in Slytherin." Harry said thinking back to when he wore the sorting hat and how _he_ was almost placed into Slytherin

"What's Slytherin?" Goku asked curiously

"Slytherin is a house, or a group of people that students get sorted into. There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. People get sorted into houses by their characteristics and Slytherins are generally mean and selfish." Hermione explained to Goku

"Ok well I think I've had enough excitement for today so I'm going to go home." Bulma said defiantly and started to walk away.

"But Bulma the plane is destroyed." Trunks said which stopped Bulma right in her tracks

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Bulma said sadly "Well one of you will just have to carry me home." Bulma said stubbornly as she turned around and coldly stared at her friends

"Well." Bulma said to the Z fighters "Who is going to take me home?"

"I will." said Trunks said to Bulma

"Ok let's go." Bulma said and she turned around and started walking back to the stairs

"Alright we should probably get inside the kitchen now before anything else happens." Krillin said

"Right follow me." Hermione said

Hermione then walked up to the painting of the fruit bowl and tickled the pear which turned into a door, opened the door and walked in.

"That's funny; the kitchen is behind a painting of food." Gohan said

"Whoa, look at all this food." Goku said

"Goku, maybe we should worry about the Dragon Balls instead of your lunch." Piccolo said a little annoyed

"Oh yeah right. So where do we look?" Goku said

"Dobby said the Dragon Balls were in the trash so we should find a garbage can." Hermione said

"Or a furnace!" Krillin yelled as he saw house elves put trash into a furnace

_**Hey readers. Sorry for the long update. Not much to say but also to check out my other story **_Warped._** Like a chapter that's new? Then review.**_


	10. A Firey Trash Can

"Oh no. This is horrible!" Krillin yelled as he saw the house elves dumping trash into the large furnace.

"Now how will we get the dragon balls? I mean look they've probably melted in that thing." Krillin said distressed

"Krillin calm down." Piccolo told his bald friend " Remember the Dragon Balls are very powerful so calm down okay, they're probably just fine." Piccolo said

"Yeah you're right Piccolo I'm just freaking out." Krillin said as he calmed down

"But wait, how are we going to get the Dagon Balls out of the fire!" Krillin yelled freaking out once again

"Why don't we just summon them?" Ron asked as he raised his wand

"No, that won't work we already summoned them once remember? That means it won't work again." Hermione told Ron giving him a rather sad look

"I'll just reach in and take them out." Goku said as he walked towards the fire

"Goku are you crazy your hand would be completely destroyed by the fire." Hermione said to Goku

"It's ok I'll just turn into a Super Saiyan." said Goku as he continued to walk towards the fire but he stopped as he saw a house elf put an entire plate of rib bones (including the metal platter) into the fire and it completely disappeared (still including the metal platter).

Goku chuckled a little then said "on second thought why don't we come up with a new plan for getting the Dragon Balls out."

"I'll get them out." Piccolo said as he confidently walked forward to the fire

"Piccolo didn't you see what happened to that metal? Please Piccolo don't do it." Gohan begged his mentor

"Sorry Gohan I'm going to do this, don't worry." Piccolo said as he stepped in front of the fire and plunged his hand in and yelled, but his sacrifice was not in vain for he pulled out a shining Dragon Ball and burning arm

"One… (piccolo breathing heavily) down… six… to… go." Piccolo said as Hermione shot a beam of water from her wand putting out the fire on his arm

"Piccolo please don't do this." Gohan asked

"Sorry Gohan but I'm going to." Piccolo said

**Hey people sorry for the Mega long wait and sorry for the short chapter but I've been mega busy and I just started to learn guitar. And to the endangered if not extinct species of warped fans please note that I can no longer continue the story an d in 3 days I will take down the story so please if any of you like the story I am sorry. **

Well the stories over that's your cue pleeeeease review!


	11. The Search is Over!

"Hang on." Piccolo said as Hermione was putting out the small fire on his arm "You can make water come out of your wands?"

"Yeah it's a simple… spell." said Hermione as she smacked her head "We can just put out the fire. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Who knows? Just do it." Piccolo said with more than just a hint of frustration in his voice

"Iqualmente!" yelled Hermione Ron and Harry at the same time pointing their wands at the fire and after a few minutes they put out the furnace fire.

"What are you doing? We house elves need that fire." said a house elf carrying rotten pieces of food and animal bones

"Well we'll re-light the fire we just need to get a few things out first ok?" Harry said to the house elf

"That's okay but hurry." said the house elf as a few more house elves stood behind him also holding bits of trash

"Well come on let's grab 'em already." said Ron reaching into the furnace pulling out 2 Dragon Balls while Gohan and Krillin did the same thing

"Incendio Maximus!" Harry igniting a fire in the furnace

"Oh my god! Harry I forgot all about classes we need to go!" Hermione said worriedly

"Hermione you've got to be kidding. You must be the only person in the world who would skip an adventure like this for classes." Ron said with a sigh

"Actually you should probably go to class as normal, keep up regular appearances." Piccolo said as Ron sighed "Besides we can't summon the Dragon until it's night or even better when we get back to the lookout."

"Wait you wanted us to help you get these balls and now you won't even let us see the Dragon?" Harry said

"Well yeah but Porunga is very"

"I agree with Harry, without our help you wouldn't have come close to finding the Dragon Balls." Ron said

"Yeah and without your "help" we would have been able to find them on our own." Piccolo retorted

"Let's all calm down. Harry, Ron let's just get to class." Hermione said

So Harry, Ron and Hermione left for class.

**Hey readers I am sorry for the Really****100**** long wait my computer got infect yet again. Please don't give up on me or my story you are the people who make this happen. A new chapter should be up shortly.**


	12. A Romantic Suprise

"Wait." said Hermione as she Ron and Harry were halfway to their next classes when Hermione added "Shouldn't we take Piccolo to the infirmary I mean his arm was in pretty bad shape when we left.

"Yeah I didn't really think of that I was so excited about the Dragon Balls I didn't think about his arm." said Harry

"Well I guess we could take Piccolo to the infirmary and still get to class on time." Hermione said to Harry and Ron

So the 3 students headed back to the kitchens to see their unusual friends walking out (with Goku holding all the food he could and having a chicken wing in his mouth)

"Heuuh whdsakjats utd?" Goku said struggling to make coherent words come out of his chicken filled mouth

Goku don't talk like that it's disgusting." Piccolo said with a disgusted look on his face

"So why did you guys come back?" Gohan asked

"We thought Piccolo might need to be taken to the infirmary… but it looks like he's all better now. How did you do that?" Hermione said as she looked at Piccolo's arm which was now no longer burnt or damaged at all

"What? You mean my arm?" Piccolo asked

"Yeah it's fine." Harry responded

"Well you see Piccolo can regenerate his limbs so-" Krillin started

"So all I had to do was cut off the injured part of my arm and grew this part." Piccolo interrupted

"So where are you guys going to go now?" Ron asked

"Not sure?" Goku said in between stuffing his face with food

"What about the common room?" Harry suggested

"That could work. Can you hide them in your dorm?" Hermione said

"Yeah no one goes in there this time of day anyway." Ron said

"Ok so we'll show you to our common room and then we'll get off to class." Hermione said

"Then let's go." Gohan said enthusiastically

So once again the strange group of friends went back to the Gryffindor Common Room and (thanks to the maurders map) were able to get the Common room without running into anyone

"Pig Snout" said Ron confidently to the Fat Lady

"Welcome back." said the Fat lady

"Come on if we hurry we can still get to class." Hermione said

"Hermione I just realized we don't have class for another hour." Harry said with a hint of stupidity in his voice

"Well you two might not have classes but I have one in five minutes." Hermione said hurriedly

"What class could you possibly be taking now?" Harry asked

"… Advanced … Arithmetic.(?)" Hermione said blushing a little as she rushed off

_**Authors Note: the (?) means that Hermione here is not sure of her answer you will find out what that means shortly.**_

"Harry don't we have another Quidditch match next Friday?" Ron asked

"Yeah but I don't see how that's-" started Harry

"Well I better go practice you know don't wanna be unprepared." Yelled Ron as he summoned his broom and ran off

"What on earth is going on?" Harry asked more to himself than anyone else

"You can talk to them later we should go inside now." Piccolo said a little worried

"Right come on." Harry said leading the way

_**Meanwhile on the Quidditch Pitch**_

"That was pretty close you know." Hermione said to Ron as they leaned against the wall of the seats for the Quidditch Pitch

"You got that right." Ron said to Hermione as he leaned in for a kiss


	13. A Simple Mistake

_Potions Class_

"Ohh! Very good Harry very good, the potion is the exact color of purple that it should be. Now everyone pay attention to how Harry's potion is slightly spinning in Clockwise circles (very important Harry that is going to be on the exam remember it). So remember class the-" Slughorn said leading the class into a response

"Petrumeis potion spins Clockwise." Slughorn's potions class repeated to him in a dull tone

"Yes now then let me see how everyone else is doing." Slughorn said as he walked around the classroom looking into the pots of his students mumbling under his breath sometimes he looked happy or disappointed and when he got to Neville's he took a few steps back with a horrible look on his face "I say boy what exactly did you put in that?" Slughorn said

"Well sir I followed directions exactly 2 oz. mandrake root, 1/3 lb. newt blood, and 2/5 lb. unicorn horn." Neville said confusedly

"No no no it was 1/3 lb. unicorn horn and 2/5 lb. newt blood." said Slughorn as he got out his equipment for cleaning up bad potions and safely emptied the potion. As soon as he was finished this the bell rang and students started to file including our heroes when Slughorn called out

"Harry my boy could you stay back a minute?" Slughorn asked in his teacher asking voice where it wasn't really a question more of a polite command

"Sure." Harry said but before he headed to talk to Slughorn Hermione said to him "Harry were going to be in the Owlery because everyone's going to be in the common room after class."

"Got it." Harry said and walked over to Slughorn

"Harry. I need to ask you something." Slughorn said

"Yes sir." Harry said wondering what this was about and then a horrible thought came into Harry's mind. What if this was about last night what if Slughorn had found out about their strange group of friends and wanted to turn them in to Dumbledore. Then Harry thought why would Slughorn confront me if he wanted to turn me in? Harry then thought Slughorn might want to give Harry a chance to clear his name. Either way Harry knew he was busted. He realized the only thing to do was to deny everything.

"Harry…

_**Hey readers it's me sorry I haven't posted in too long and my chapter is short. I'm still getting in the swing of writing chapters.**_


	14. Hope for our Heroes

_Owlery_

"Hey so why are we here again?" Goku asked Hermione as she led them to the bottom floor of the Owlery

"Because" said Hermione in a tone of voice that clearly stated that she did not want to keep explaining this reason "if we stay in the Common Room more Gryffindors will come in the room and see you guys and freak out and get McGonagall and she might do something crazy which we do not want to happen

"Got it." Goku said with determination in his voice showing that he would not forget Hermione's explanation but this of course was proven wrong when the thought of breakfast drove everything but food out of his mind

"Hey when are going to eat I'm starving." Goku asked

"Yeah I could too." Krillin said

"Now that you mention it I'm pretty hungry too." Gohan added

"Well I guess we could sneak you guys some food at lunch." Ron said to the Z fighters

"What about you Piccolo? Are you hungry?" Hermione asked our Namekian friend

"Actually Piccolo doesn't eat." Gohan said feeling a little awkward telling this to Ron and Hermione who clearly were surprised by this information "He only drinks water."

"Well then." Hermione responded a little shocked

_Potions Class_

"Harry… why did you leave my party so early last night? You were barely there and you didn't get to meet Harold Sherbenocer. You know _**[at this time Harry took a big sigh of relief knowing that Slughorn had no knowledge of his friends or his run-in with Snape last night] **_Sherbenocer is the lead scientist in Hippogriffs and I really felt you two should talk especially since you seem to interested in them and I thought he could show your friend Hagrid a few techniques on how to properly breed his." Slughorn said to Harry

"Oh yes." Harry said "Sorry sir I wasn't feeling very well last night so I thought I would head back to my dorm. I didn't want to spoil everyone's fun so I thought I would just try to slip out."

"Oh quite alright my boy, quite alright. "There's always my next party." Slughorn said

"Right. Harry said "Well I better get going." Harry said as he started to walk the door when

"Oh and Harry. Next time you leave my party early you might want to be careful about your _exit route_." Slughorn said giving Harry a wink at the end of his sentence

"Of course sir." Harry said trying to keep his face and voice calm hoping not to reveal his knowledge of what Slughorn meant

So Harry gathered his things and headed to his common room to drop off his books and then went to the Owlery to see what his friends were up to.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Harry asked his friends

"Well what if we just went to Kame Island summoned Shenron there and then just took you guys back here?" Goku suggested

"I guess that could work but your teleportation doesn't work here remember." Hermione said back to Goku

"What if we just did it on the edge of the boundaries?" Gohan suggested

"Of course why didn't I think of that? It would work just fine." Hermione said with a smack to her face

"Come on the boundaries are just past the gates and Filch should be inside now so if we hurry we shouldn't get caught." Ron said pointing to the gates that lead to Hogsmead


	15. A Horrible Miscalculation

"Hey Potter!" yelled Malfoy from the front doors of Hogwarts school

"What now Malfoy?" Harry yelled back irritated

"I just thought Filch would like to meet your _friends_." Malfoy said with his usual devilish grin

"What?" Harry yelled "Come on we need to hurry. Goku do that mission thing and get us out of here!" Harry yelled as everyone passed the fence and grabbed onto Goku's shoulders while Goku put his fingers on his forehead and then they just disappeared but not before Filch got a good look at our heroes.

"Hey Bulma where did you put the…hey Goku and the others are back!" Trunks yelled to Bulma and her parents

"Really?" said Bulma looking up from one of her newest projects

"Yeah Goku and the others are right outside." Trunks said with a grin on his face "It looks like he brought the wizards with him."

"Really?" Bulma asked with a disappointed grin on her face clearly not happy about bringing the children into her home

"Yeah, wonder why he brought them here I don't think they should even be off their campus?" Trunks said puzzled

"I guess they want to summon the Dragon here but why would they bring the kids?" Bulma said to Trunks as they were walking out the door

"Hey Goku I see you guys made it back safe and you got the Dragon Balls." Trunks said "So what's with the kids?" Trunks asked Goku under his breath

"They wouldn't let us leave if they couldn't see the Dragon." Goku replied also under his breath

"So how do you summon the Dragon?" Ron asked

"Well you just need to use the password." Krillin said to Ron nonchalantly

"Well Gohan do you want to do the honors?" Piccolo asked Gohan

"Sure why not." Gohan said as he took a sigh "Ok. ETERNAL DRAGON! I COMMAND YOU NOW TO HEAR MY HOWL AND MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE!" Gohan yelled at the Dragon Balls waiting for Shenron to arrive

"Hang on…" Piccolo started

"What?" Gohan asked starting to look worried "Did I say it wrong?"

"No it's just that these are the Namekian Dragon Balls so we need a Namekian password." Piccolo said(at this time everyone except for Piccolo did that anime thing where everyone falls on their heads.)


	16. Porunga Has Arrived!

"Oh, well, what if we just went to New Namek and just ask one of the Namekians to tell us the password?" Gohan suggested

"Yeah, that would work." Piccolo said

"Ok I'll be right back." Goku said just before he used Instant Transmission

_New Namek_

"Aughhh!" yelled a random Namekian

"Hi." Goku said

"Hello sir, are you friend or foe to us?" an Elder Namekian asked as he approached Goku

"Friend." said Goku confidently

"Oh relax." Mooru said "Goku it's good to see you again how have you been?"

"I've been good, it's just that the we need a Namekian to say the Namekian Dragon Ball password for us and I was hoping one of you wouldn't mind doing it for us." Goku said

"I think I know the perfect person." Mooru said as he walked back into the crowd of Namekians

"Goku I think you remember Dende, am I correct?" Mooru asked as he brought out a child with him

"Oh, hey, yeah that's perfect I know Gohan will be excited about this." Goku said with a huge grin on his face

"Great now Dende take care of yourself now ok." Mooru said to Dende in a fatherly voice

Dende nodded as Goku said "Ok Dende you ready? Hold on tight. Oh and Mooru don't worry we'll get the Namekian Dragon Balls back to you in no time."

"Don't worry Goku, take all the time you need, we don't use them and they're safer with you than with us." Mooru said just before Goku put his fingers on his head and he and Dende vanished

_Back on Earth_

"Hey Dende!" Gohan said as he ran forward and gave Dende a nice hug "How've you been? What's it like on New Namek?"

"Oh it's been really nice on New Namek there's lots of beautiful trees and plants and things and everyone is happy." Dende said

"Great." Krillin said

"Ok so where are the Dragon Balls?" Dende asked

"Just over here Dende." Piccolo said with the Dragon Balls at his feet

"[take a deep breath] TAKATAPOPO PORUNGA!" Dende yelled as the Dragon Balls glowed and shot into the air as Porunga was summoned

"**WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" Porunga said**

"Tell Porunga we want to wish Guru's village back to life." Goku said

"Porunga tankataprue fuyehntogonjujo doketanopoed Guru!" yelled Dende

"**THAT WISH IS ACCEPTABLE." Porunga said as he raised a finger and his eyes flashed "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." Porunga said "I shall grant 2 more whishes."**

"2 more wishes?" Ron yelled in shock

"But I thought you only got one." Harry said in disbelief

"No with Porunga you get 3." Goku said

"Hey Harry maybe we can still get back at Mclaggen." Ron said under his breath to Harry

"Yeah maybe." Harry replied not very seriously


	17. A Terrible Discovery!

"So what else do you guys want to wish for?" Goku asked

"Uh… could I make a wish?" Harry asked

"Sure why not." Goku said

"Harry what are you going to wish for?" Hermione asked

"I'm going to wish back my parents and Sirius." Harry said

"What? Harry you _can't._ Harry you just need to get over Sirius' death." Hermione said to Harry almost instantly after Harry had made his suggestion

"Can I? I mean would it be possible?" Harry asked Goku

"As long as the person you want to wish back didn't die of natural causes then yes you can." Piccolo

"Natural causes?" Harry asked

"It means you can wish them back if they were murdered." Piccolo explained clearly annoyed he did not have smarter wizards making a wish

"Dende could you ask the Dragon to wish back Sirius Black, Lilly Potter and…" started Harry when Dende cut in

"I'm sorry but the Dragon can only wish back one person per wish." Dende said

"Well that's okay because you can still wish back your parents." Gohan said

"Yeah but what about Sirius?" Harry asked

"Well why don't you just wish him back when the Dragon Balls regenerate?" asked Gohan

"How long does that take?" Hermione responded

"Only 1 year." Piccolo said

"So we just need to come back in one year." Ron clarified

"KAKAROT!" yelled Vegeta

"What's kakarot?" asked a scared Hermione as she stood behind Ron

"It's Goku real name." Krillin matter-o-factly.

"Kakarot, I have recently been informed of your return from your field trip and I challenge you." Vegeta said as he walked out of the Capsule Corp. building

"Who's he?"Harry asked in voice that clearly showed he was trying to hide his growing fear

"Not now Vegeta we're in the middle of something here." Goku said to Vegeta

"**HURRY UP AND MAKE YOUR WISH ALREADY!" Porunga said annoyed **

"Just tell him to bring back to life Lily Potter." Harry told Dende "And then tell him to bring back James Potter." Harry said

"Porunga, Mo ke no le fa to je mu gi lut ro moj Lily Potter!" Dende said

"**THAT WISH IS ACCEPTABLE!" Porunga said "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" **

"Porunga, Mo ke noo le fo ta ji ma go lot ra maj James Potter!"

"**THAT WISH IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Porunga said**

"What!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled in shock


	18. The End

"Why can't my dad be wished back?" Harry yelled to Porunga

"Whoa whoa calm down, look maybe if you told me" started Dende when Harry cut in "And why isn't my mom here she got wished back?"

"Your mom isn't here because people get wished back to the place they died." Piccolo said

"Hermione you and Ron go get my mom and tell her what's going on and try not to scare the muggles living in the house she got brought back in okay." Harry said as he turned around and asked Dende "What did you want me to tell you?"

"How did your father die?" Dende asked

"My father was murdered while trying to save my mother." Harry said to Dende

"Did your father chose to fight?" Bulma intervened

"Of course." Harry said

"Did he have a chance of winning?" Bulma asked

"No he didn't have his wand so he had no chance." Harry said

"Bulma even if he didn't have a chance he was still murdered." Gohan said

"But the Namekian Dragon Balls have different rules than ours so maybe the rule is different about murder." Bulma said

"I guess, at least now you can wish back that other person." Gohan said

"Alright than I guess you should tell him to wish back Sirius Black." Harry told Dende

"Porunga, Mo ke noo le fo ta ji ma go lot ra maj Sirius Black!" Dende yelled to Porunga

"**THAT WISH IS ACCEPTABLE!" Porunga said**

"Ok I am going to go and get Sirius and then I guess say good bye." Harry said just before apparating away

"**FAREWELL!" Porunga said**

_Back at Gordrics Hollow just after Ron and Hermione had apparated away_

"So… do you have any idea where Harry's house used to be?" Ron asked

"No." Hermione said suddenly worried "Harry never told us where he had live. Maybe we'll get lucky and…"

"And what? What Hermion…e…" started Ron as he saw what Hermione was looking at and it was a memorial for Harry's parents

"Look Ron the house!" yelled Hermione as she pointed to a demolished house "Look it's Harry's mom!"

So Ron and Hermione ran over to the house to take Lily Potter to the Z gang and when they approached she asked "Who are you?" and reached for her non-present wand

And so Hermione and Ron began explaining their situation to Mrs. Potter and so she apparated them all back to the Z gang

_Back to the present_

Hermione, Ron and Lily came back to the Z gang and Lily immediately asked "Where is my son?"

"Right here Lily." said Sirius Black as he walked back with his arm around Harry's shoulder

"Now fight me Kakarot, you're out of excuses!" Vegeta yelled

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she slapped his arm "Can't you tell this is a seriously heartwarming moment for these people! Ughh! I swear you have absolutely no manners what so ever."

"And unless you want to find yourself a new place to sleep and deprive of food you had better not even think of fighting Goku." Bulma added as she walked away

"Hm. I didn't think that woman would ever leave." Vegeta said "Kakarot you got lucky this time."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of _Bulma!_" Krillin yelled

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M AFRAID OF HER!" Vegeta yelled at Krillin

"Nothing nothing." Krillin said hastily

"Thank you guys for this. Really it means a lot." Harry said to the Z fighters

"I guess we'll see you guys in a year." Gohan said

"See ya." Ron said

"Good bye." Hermione said

Sirius just waved and Lily said "Make sure you find those balls I plan on seeing my husband sooner rather than later."

The End


End file.
